I'm Sorry, Please Stay With Me
by White Scarf
Summary: "Dia merelakan jiwa raganya demi aku. Demi melindugiku. Padahal dulu aku selalu berbuat jahat kepadanya. Dia juga tidak punya dendam kepadaku. Aku sungguh nyaman dengan apapun yang ia lakukan kepadaku sekarang. I will always love you."
1. Prologue

January 27 2009

"Tuan putri, bolehkah aku meminta sedikit saja makanan? Aku belum makan 2 hari," kata anak itu. Hinata tidak menggagas perkataan anak itu. "Tuan putri?" Panggil anak itu. "Apaan sih kamu nih! Nganggu aja!" Jawab Hinata kecil. Anak itu menyilakkan rambut pirangnya dan mengusap mata birunya. Hinata tahu jika anak itu menangis, tetapi Hinata tetap saja tidak peduli. Anak itu berlari-lari di tengah hujan yang lebat dan berharap mendapatkan makanan.

Hinata kembali menuju istananya karena ia sudah dijemput oleh sopirnya. Hinata melepaskan jas sekolahnya dan mulai bermain dengan bonekanya. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat oleh anak yang meminta makan kepadanya tadi. 'Mungkin ibu akan mengunciku di kamar jika tahu apa yang barusan kulakukan!' Pikir Hinata. Hinata juga menyesal atas perbuatannya tadi. Mengapa ia tidak memberikan saja onigirinya?

Sesampai di istananya, Hinata segera berganti pakaian santai untuk berjalan-jalan di area sekitar istana, karena hujan sudah tiada lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk mengenakan baju terusan biru dengan rambut yang di kepang.

"Mell... Bawakan minum dong... Hehe!" Kata Hinata.

"Mau minum apa tuan putri yang cantiknya luar biasa?" Tanya Mell, pelayan Hinata.

"Tunggu! Luar biasa apa?"

"Luar biasa kurang,"

"Haah?"

"Just kidding princess, minum apa nih?"

"Es limun!"

"Tunggu ya!"

Mell dan Hinata memang sangat dekat. Mell yang berusia 17 selalu membuat Hinata tersenyum, tertawa malah.

"Ini..."

"Thank you, Mell."

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar istana dengan bekal es limun dan 2 donat stroberi. Melihat pemandangan di sekitar istana membuat Hinata nyaman. Kicauan burung, daun pohon yang gugur, bebek kecil yang mengikuti induknya, orang-orang yang menyapanya. Sweet.

"Hoi Hinata!" Sapa Sakura, teman dekatnya.

"Yo Sakura!" Jawab Hinata.

Hinata merasa rileks. Ia duduk dibawah pohon sambil menikmati bekalnya. Karena merasa diawasi Hinata menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengawasinnya.

'Anak itu lagi rupanya' pikir Hinata.

"Hey! Apa kau! Enak saja lihat-lihat!" Bentak Hinata.  
Anak itu terlihat seperti terkejut dan langsung melarikan dirinya.

'Anak aneh' gumam Hinata.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**my first fict. hope you like it.**

**REVIEW would mean alot for me. please give me review.**

**drey :)x**


	2. You? Again?

drey : Huaaah! Makasih reviewnya! Itu baru prolog, makanya aku buat pendek :D. Awalnya Hinatanya kejam sama Naruto tapi ntar lama-lama baik. Itu kan pas Hinata masih 7 tahun... Nanti pas gede ketemu lagi deh jadi saling suka. Thank you :) #maaf updatenya lama, lebaran author sibuk!

* * *

February 9 2021

#Hinata'sPov

Baiklah, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Ryuki akan undur diri dari pekerjaannya. Bukankah dia pemimpin prajurit yang sangat hebat? Mengapa ia mengundurkan diri? Buatku, sangat susah melepaskan Ryuki. Ryuki adalah orang yang baik. Dia wanita yang kuat dan pemberani. Dia yang mengajariku untuk selalu tegar.

"Ryuki... Jangan lupakan aku, ok?" Kataku.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan anda, putri Hinata," jawabnya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Hinata, tidur sana! Besok kita keliling cari penggantinya Ryuki. Kita harus cepet nyarinya!" Kata ibu.

"Bu... Ryuki adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik," kataku.

"Itu hanya menurutmu, sayang. Masih banyak orang hebat lainnya. Lagi pula ia wanita dan cuma bisa ngatur-ngatur! Kali ini ibu pastikan laki-laki," kata ibuku.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan perkataan ibu. Wanita itu punya otak yang lebih matang dari laki-laki, gapapa kalo dia nyuruh-nyuruh tapi kita bisa menang!"

"Jadi kau menyuruh ibu untuk pilih wanita aja?"

"Iya."

"Kamu kenal Bill Gates, Steve Jobs, Mark Zuckerberg? Emang mereka cewek?"

"Yah... T-tapi,"

"Sudahlah... Pasti ada lelaki yang kuat dan pintar. Lihat saja nanti!"

Kutarik selimutku dan mencoba untuk tidur. Sejenak aku teringat oleh Ryuki yang selalu menemaniku tidur. Ryuki seumuran denganku, maka ia pasti tau perasaanku. Aku jadi nyaman padanya.

"Tuan putri, cepatlah bangun! Tuan ratu menunggu anda di mobil," kata Mell.

"Apaa!? Aku saja belum mandi!" Teriakku.

"Maka dari itu cepatlah tuan!" Jawab Mell.

Aku bosan dengan perjalanan ini! Sudah jam 14.00 masa' belum pulang!

"Bu... Sudahlah," kataku.

"Ini penting, sayang."

"Tidur lebih penting, bu."

"Ibu belum ngantuk. Kamu aja sana tidur!"

"Hoaahm!"

"Hinata! Lihat anak itu!"

"Huh?"

Aku melihat laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang mengikuti latihan militer dengan tekun dan semangat yang membara. Matanya biru mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Yah... Orang yang dulu meminta makan kepadaku tapi aku tidak memberikannya. Wait! Orangnya mirip sekali? Dengan rambut seperti durian. Oh shit! Apa jangan-jangan...

"Um... Bu, aku yakin dia bukan yang bener deh. U-um... Mendingan yang lain a-aja!" Kataku.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya ibuku curiga. Aku yakin dia curiga. Terlihat dari wajahnya.

"K-karena..."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena... Lihat tuh! Anak itu buruk!" Kataku menunjuk anak itu yang sedang jatuh.

"Hanya kecelakaan sekali aja kok!" Bantah ibuku.

Ibuku segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah anak itu. Kedatangan ibuku disambut dengan senang oleh orang yang berada di sini.

Oh mom... Please!

"Hey, kamu nggak papa?" Tanya ibuku kepada laki-laki itu.

"Ah... Ratu Hiruki. A-aku tidak apa-apa!" Kata anak laki-laki itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Oh... Ayo masuk ke mobilku! Aku obati lukamu!"

"Ah! Tidak usah ratu, tidak usah repot-repot. Ini biasa kok!"

Ibuku menarik tangan laki-laki itu.

Sialan! Gimana kalo dia liat aku? Aku bakal malu besar. Aku harus apa? Bentar lagi mereka sampai. Nah, itu bedak Hanabi!

Aku membuka bedak Hanabi dan menuangkannya ke kepalaku. Sehingga wajah dan rambutku menjadi putih.

"Hinata! Kamu ngapain!" Kata ibuku.

"Aku cuma... Yah... Cuma sedikit... Ceroboh," jawabku.

"Kau ini!"

Anak itu duduk disampingku.

"Lurusin kakimu!" Pinta ibuku kepada anak itu

"Dah selesai!" Kata ibuku.

"Terimakasih Ratu Hiruki! Maaf merepotkan," kata anak itu.

"Iya... Sama-sama," jawab ibuku. "Tunggu."

"Iya, ada apa ratu?"

"Jadi begini... Ryuki mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya."

"Hah? Kenapa? Pekerjaan Nona Riyuki itu hebat sekali. Aku saja menginginkannya!"

Sial! Dia menginginkannya.

"Bagus jika kau menginginkannya! Apakah kau mau menjadi penggantinya?"

"Apa!? Itu menakjubkan! Aku mau sekali Ratu Hiruki!"

"Baik. Besok aku jemput kau pukul 08.00, ok?"

"Tunggu, bu! I-ibu yakin?" Selaku.

"Ya iyalah,"

"Tapi ta-tadi dia jelas-jelas jatuh!"

"Cuma sekali-kali kan gak papa!"

"Arghhh!"

"Apa masalahmu dengan dia?"

Hah... Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"D-dia-"

"Banyak alasan."

"T-tapi."

"Ah... Sudah! Besok aku jemput Naruto!"

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**keep reviewing! because that makes me so happy and your reviews make the story get better! your reviews are so mean for me. **

**drey, luv ya :)x**


End file.
